10 choses que je regrette d'avoir fait
by Valmorel
Summary: Léger Drarry. Draco décide de lister les 10 choses qu'il regrette d'avoir fait durant cette 7ème année à Poudlard.


**Note** : Je n'abandonne pas Lettre à un parfait imbécile !

Mais j'ai eu cette idée d'OS en faisant un devoir maison de spé maths (vous savez ce que c'est, les devoirs qu'on fait à la dernière minute, le week-end avant la rentrée...) et c'est ma chouquette de Beta, j'ai nommé Angie, qui m'a conseillé de le publier !

J'ai trop d'inspiration ces temps-ci, mais si peu de temps pour mettre mes idées par écrit...

Draco est certes un peu OOC, mais franchement, qui n'en a pas marre de le voir comme un aristocrate guindé et complètement CON ? Perso, j'ai juste voulu le rendre plus humain :)

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco mais franchement si un jour j'écris sur autre chose envoyez-moi aux urgences.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi ô malheur des malheurs.

**Rating** : K+ désolée mesdemoiselles, mais l'occasion ne se prêtait pas à écrire quelque chose de prodigieusement hot ! Quoique.

Je dédie cette liste à Gigi et Ronélo, parce qu'on rigole bien avec notre histoire de Trio d'Argent, et qu'elles ont été trèès gentilles de me laisser la place de Ryry. Je vous adore les filles!

* * *

Les 10 choses que je regrette d'avoir fait.

Par Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique.

1. Persuader Pansy et Blaise de sortir ensemble. Ça me semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, ça m'est apparu comme beaucoup moins drôle. Maintenant, je n'ai plus personne avec qui me moquer des Gryffondors. Ça perd de sa saveur !

2. Boucher les toilettes des garçons avec mes tests de Runes. Même si ils n'allaient pas vraiment me servir ultérieurement, je crois que Potter et sa clique m'en voudront toute leur vie d'avoir été obligés de les déboucher parce que Snape les a accusé, faute de trouver un coupable.

3. Me lever en plein milieu d'un dîner très sérieux avec mes parents, me jeter par terre et simuler un mal de ventre aussi soudain que douloureux parce que je voulais sortir avec Théo et Blaise. Ça aurait pu marcher si ma mère n'était pas montée dans ma chambre quelques heures plus tard pour voir si tout allait bien, et n'avait pas trouvé l'elfe de maison ligoté et bâillonné sous mes draps. Quelqu'un connait une honte plus grande que celle que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai reçu une beuglante au beau milieu d'un bar, à quelques mètres seulement de Potter ?

4. Envoyer ces stupides lettres à différents élèves et professeurs le jour du premier Avril. Je suis vraiment passé pour un con. Suite à une idée de Blaise, lui moi et Théo avions passé la journée du 31 mars à écrire de fausses déclarations d'amour à tout un tas de personnes insignifiantes. On les avait posté, et ce n'est que le lendemain, quand Potter m'avait foutu son poing dans la figure, que j'avais réalisé qu'il y avait le sceau de ma famille sur le papier à lettres...

5. Essayer d'enchanter le balai de Potter pour qu'il soit complètement désorienté et parte dans tous les sens. A force de crier, ce débile a finit par avaler le vif d'or ! En plus, Miss Je-sais-tout avait parfaitement capté que c'était moi, et je n'ai pas pu faire ravaler leur sourire suffisant au "Trio d'or" sans me trahir.

6. Accepter que Blaise et Théo, complètement bourrés, m'écrivent des choses sur le corps au marqueur noir. Autant Blaise s'en est bien sorti, avec seulement marqué "Pute de P" sur le bras, autant moi j'en ai bavé... Je ne crois pas que Potter a apprécié ma fausse cicatrice, mes fausses lunettes, ainsi que les nombreux "Harry Potter" qui me couvraient le corps. Ai-je précisé que Théo avait dessiné des cœurs un peu partout ?

7. Justement, me bourrer la gueule avec Théo et Blaise. Je l'ai fais plus d'une fois, et je regrette toutes ses soirées passées à s'avaler cul sec vodka et martini. D'abord parce que ces bâtards en profitent toujours pour m'extorquer des confidences. Ensuite parce que j'en apprends toujours plus sur eux que je ne voudrais en savoir. Vous saviez que Théo n'avait jamais eu de pipe de sa vie, et que Blaise accepterait volontiers de lui en faire une ? Moi non, et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal.

8. Me déguiser en Superman pour le bal masqué de Noël. J'ai beau être bien foutu, je n'ai pas la carrure de ce type, et son collant est beaucoup trop moulant... surtout quand Potter se ramène déguisé en "lutin des bois". Mais c'est quoi cette idée débile de s'entourer la taille avec un bout de tissu vert et basta ?

9. Coincer Potter dans une salle vide alors que je faisais ma ronde de préfet et qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs. Ça, c'était une initiative pourrie. J'avoue que l'assommer pour ensuite le trainer à travers le château n'a pas contribué à le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais c'est lui qui a jeté le premier sort !

10. Lui avouer que je l'aimais, debout au milieu de la Grande salle. Non, en fait non. Parce que le baiser qui a suivit valait toutes les humiliations publiques du monde. Merci les défis de Théo Blaise et Pansy.

_Lu et approuvé : B. Zabini P. Parkinson T. Nott_

_ H. Potter_


End file.
